The Legendary Guardians: The Awakening
by Latina shewolf
Summary: What would happen if the Digidestines have a power within them waiting to be awaken? What would happen if the Chosen ones of Hope and Light have the power to choose the world's fate? What would happen if there were Guardians that meant to protect them?


This idea has been long bothering me for a while that it has been posessing me to type. That and I'm on a writer's block for my other stories since I got sick again. I don't own digimon, although I do own the Guardians.

* * *

><p><em>"Who says there are no such things as monsters? Then again the chances that you'd meet a monster would be just as likely as being told that you have special powers. Then again 7 chosen ones in the Digital World found out the hard way."<em>

Despite the amount of sunlight that there was outside, and the fact that it was summertime I shivered in my PJ's as I stood outside my balcony.

"_I stayed outside despite the fact that I'm still recovering from my earlier sickness because I knew from that moment I stepped out, they left to the digital world. Yes I know all about the digital world, the prophecy, well everything, down to the very names of the chosen Digidestines. It may sound confusing right now, but lets just say that I have this gift that helps."_

I stepped back inside feeling my sickness shake my insides.

"_However there are certain things that I know, that I hope the Digidestines will learn soon enough. I know that there are 7 chosen ones who are in the possession of their tags and crests. They have the crest of: Courage, Love, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity and last but not least Hope."_

I pushed a chair to the kitchen to make myself some tea at least. It didn't help that I'm shorter then the average kid my age. Plus my shivering was definitely getting to me.

"_Hope, its such an interesting crest. Not many people after passing on their childhood still retains that innocent trait. Then again I'm not that much younger then the chosen one of hope and he's 12. But then again it was no mistake that he was the one that got Hope. It was his destiny. It is his destiny that he will be in grave danger. Yes TK Takaishi life is at stake."_

I was coughing again as I poured the hot water into my tea cup spilling some over the counter then cried out as I accidentally spilled some hot water on my left leg.

"_You see the crests all show the significant amount of power each Digidestined and their partner has."_

I frown at this thought as I tried to wipe off the hot water I spilled wincing at the burn on my leg.

"_The Digidestines may not know this, but they themselves have control over certain elements. They don't know this, but their 'elemental power' along with their will causes their partner to digivolve. Having this sort of power bonds the every Digidestines with their partner. By having this bond, the Digidestines basically share a connection with their Digimon partner. Now going back to their elemental power, the Digidestines of Courage and Love holds an elemental power over fire. Their power is very weak on its own so they can't control a source of fire, but every time their partner needs to digivolves their 'elemental power' activates on its own to awaken their digivice. Think of it as their 'elemental power' as a small flame on the candle for every Digidestined with the exception of TK. TK holds a very powerful element. He holds the power of a holy element. His divine power comes from the innocence and holy energy from the Heavens. His elemental power is something that can multiply the strength of a digimon. This is why he needs to find his protector a.k.a Guardian."_

I wince as I limped my way to the bathroom to tend my leg leaving my cup of tea to cool off.

"_A Guardian is like a Digidestined meant for two jobs. One is being sworn to protect a Holy Chosen one. The second is gifting the rest of the Digidestines to help their partner. You see, the Guardian does have an 'elemental power' but, their power is much more stronger then the rest of the Digidestines. While the Digidestines hold their power like a candle flame, the Guardians hold their power like a campfire in comparison. The Guardians actually have the power to use their own elements, but there is a catch. They have to earn their way back to receive their full power. As of right now they currently have the power to actually manipulate their own element. For instance TK's Guardian uses her element for fire reading."_

I struggled not to cry as I tried to tend my burn.

"_Their are three stages for the Guardians to get their full power. Stage one is already having control over their element, stage 2 is receiving their talisman to gain even receive more of their power. A talisman is a divine object that allows the Guardian to tap into their inner energy which provides a shield to the one they guard. The shield can only be taken down if the Guardian is near defeat. There are only four divine talismans for the four Guardians. (The Guardian of Fire, Air, Water and Earth.) A sword, a staff, a mirror and a double edge glaive. With this talisman they can also gift another the other Digidestines to tap into their own powers and actually give a boost to their partners own power. To be more specific, the Digidestined of Love as been gifted the ancient Talisman of the Guardian of Water. Now when I say that she's been gifted, I mean that they now hold possession of a Talisman that is like the original one of the Guardian, but it is designed to match their partner, power and crest. Now stage 3 is when the Guardian receives their full power. I don't know how, or when they will, but I hope that the Digidestines would learn of it soon."_

I abandon my efforts to help my leg and went to grab my tea.

_"The Digidestines would soon learn that they are going to get two of their questions answered from Gennai. First they are going to learn that the Digidestine of Love and the Digidestine of Sincerity have been gifted by the Water Guardian's Spirit. She's known for her characteristics being embrace, calm and quiet, but very strong. __The Guardian of Water has already reached Stage 2 for two reasons. One is that she has already met her charge. Me. But a couple of months ago she was kidnapped, which created the problem how she is currently missing in action to help the Digital World. But she knew this was coming. Before the moment she was taken, she left me, and the Digidestines her Guardian mark. This means that her Guardian Spirit self watches over me, and the Digidestines. Because of this, she's able to gift the Digidestine of Love and the Digidestine of Sincerity with their own Talismans. The other Digidestines have to wait for theirs."_

I sat on the kitchen table as I savor the warmth of my cup of tea.

"_I am actually a Guardian and yet a holy chosen one. My crest is Faith. But unfortunately the two powers I have is straining my body far too much for anyone's liking (my family, Guardian and partner). Yes, I do have my partner. Actually I've known my partner since the day of my birth. Because of my partner, he helped me by teaching me to give him my powers. This at least lifted the weight of my powers. It helped because as a young infant, my powers was far too much for my fragile body to handle. According to my family I was always, sick, crying and constantly in pain. Even now I''m too sick because my powers are overwhelming my body and yet I don't have any control on it because I don't have my Talisman. My partner researched in the Digital World and found out that I need my Crest to receive it. While the other Guardians only need to meet their charge to get their Talisman, I need to get my Crest to get mine because I'm a Holy Chosen one. But the problem was finding the Crest. I wanted to try to go to the Digital World, but the problem was that I was at the time far too sickly to travel. Heck, I'm still sickly while I go to school. Mom and dad have been trying to get me home-schooled, but I put my foot down saying that I don't want to be treated any differently. I've spent hours arguing with my partner why I should go to the Digital World, but my partner would point out the better reasons why I shouldn't. I tried to convince my partner to bring my brother along. But yet again, my partner didn't know if he was Digidestined. I can feel the power my brother radiates unlike my oldest brother, but then again my powers can end up confusing me. The second brother knows about the Digital World, my partner and my power and he's been real supportive up until now. He'd even help me sneak some food for my partner and would always make sure to help me with my homework whenever I'm sick, or even play with me. My oldest brother does help me at times, but he's always studying in his room."_

I close my eyes as I push away my empty cup of tea and hugged myself at the coldness I felt creeping upon me.

"_The decision about my Talisman was that my partner would go out to the Digital World and search for my Crest. Then maybe I can help the other Digidestines. For now, I can only wait until my partner finds my crest. Before he left, I gifted him with half of power as Guardian and Holy Chosen one. This would make him more powerful then any other Digimon his level. But it left me with a few problems. One my psychic ability is limited. So I can't see that far into the future as I would like to so I don't know of the identity of the the missing Holy chosen one, two Guardians and my own. Second being apart from my partner for so long has mentally and physically left me exhausted. Last thing is that if anything was to happen to my partner, all of the power I've gifted him with will rush back to me. Because of the amount of time we've been apart, it has my power restrain against me like a stretched elastic band. So if my partner dies, all of the power I have would rush back to me. This part scares me because I haven't exactly had my full powers within me since the day of my birth. My partner has always carried a portion of my powers so it wouldn't overwhelm me. If something happened to him, all of my powers would snap back against me. If that happened I may die. But I have faith that my partner will be careful. He did promise after all. If was difficult parting with him years ago, although I did tell him to make a few friends at least, and if there was a way to help the Digidestines then he should go ahead."_

I shivered of of the chill that crept upon my spine. I look at the unique cherry blossom plant that sat at the dining room already wilting a bit.

"_When I was still a toddler, my family went to visit the gardens to see the cherry blossoms. However I fell asleep in one of the greenhouses and my family didn't notice me missing until my brother asked my mom to hold me. They ended up finding me asleep on the floor hugging one of the cherry blossom plants in a pot. The funny part was that the cherry blossom was a royal purple/violet. This confused the owners and gardeners, never seeing cherry blossoms that colour. My parents bought it as a keepsake of the incident. Although my oldest brother did cut off a branch of the plant to "study it." My partner later explained to my second brother and me later on that I had accidentally cut myself at that moment and a drop of my blood fell on that plant. My partner explained that because my blood holds my Guardian power, I linked myself to the plant. So if I was getting sick, the cherry blossom would begin to wilt. If I was feeling healthy, the cherry blossom plant would correspond to my health. It helps my second brother to keep track of my health."_

"Counting today it's been two years since he's left to the Digital World and four years has passed since the attack of Heighten View Terrance. How much longer will it be until I see him again?" I murmur to no one in particular.

My insides was churning with the feel of burning acid. I wanted to throw up only. Instead I leaned my head against the kitchen table feeling my eyes droop as I tried to fight off the wave of nauseousness.

I was far too exhausted to get up from my resting place when I heard the door open.

The first voice scoffed as I hear footsteps enter the kitchen. "She shouldn't be out of bed." I hear my oldest brother complain.

I feel a hand feel my forehead. "She still has a fever, but her hands feel frozen though." I hear my second brother quietly voice his concern.

I feel another hand feel my forehead "your right, best that we bring her back to bed," I hear my older brother say and then paused as I heard footsteps move into the other room for a moment. That's when I heard my older brother groan. "Really sis, you had to burn your leg. I'm surprised that you manage to fall asleep." That's when I heard a shuffle of steps and a blanket wrap around my shoulders. I felt a pair of gentle hands stoke my hair. "Don't worry princess, you'll be better soon." I hear my brother reassure me.

"Alright bro," I hear my older brother comment "hold onto her until I properly bandage her leg. Then when mom and dad come back from work we can have then take her to a doctor and check for any serious damage, but so far it doesn't look too bad."

I was far too exhausted to move, never mind comment. It seems that my hearing is the only thing awake.

I feel my older brother carry me while I was wrapped in the blanket to my room and then tucks me into bed.

"I'm going to study in my room, tell me if anything major happens." I hear my older brother tell my other brother.

"I will" I hear him answer with reassurance that he would not let anything bad happen to me.

I hear my older brother leave my room as my other brother moves to my desk to start on his homework.

My body curls to my side as my hand reaches under my pillow and reached for my digivice before I allowed sleep to claim me.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. If your curious to find out who are Guardians and would like to put a test to your knowledge, I can tell you two Guardians (the ones that protect Hope and Light) have their own families I've created, while the other two Guardians are related to the familes of Digimon Adventures storyline. If you can guess which family they are related to. You get a virtual cookie. You can only ask me one question about them for every chapter I update.<p>

Note that I'm known to be Izzy's reincarnation so I'm not going to make it a dead give away.

You can ask me through review or PM and I will answer it. Although I will still publish my answers in the next chapter update.

If you have any questions about this chapter you can ask me through review or PM.


End file.
